The life of Eruanna the sorceress
by painted heart
Summary: A woman of profound skill, loyalty and power is asked to join Gandalf with the dwarves of Erebor and a hobbit to the Lonely Mountain. See her memories of the life she had in the past and where her present will lead to her future. Possible Lemons in later future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Eruanna POV

I know this land,..I know this land like the back of my hand. The Shire.

I have come here many times, the first time I came here was for a lesson oddly enough, but we'll go into that later.

I loosen the reigns on my horse Naraleen to allow her to walk now, we have been on a fair journey to get to here, she can catch her breath now.

The fields are that beautiful lush green colour I miss, the many inhabitants of the place ever present.

"Excuse me"

I look to my side at the voice and look down to see a hobbit, male possibly in his thirties, but I do remember those eyes,

"Hello Mr. Took" I say, smiling brightly at him, he returns the smile happily,

"I knew it was you. I'd recognise those ears and hair anywhere" he says, I smirk at this, carefully coming off Naraleen's saddle, I crouch down to give Joshua Took a hug (Please don't be angry I don't know he Baggins families names. If any of you do I'd be happy to edit.)

"It is good to see you Joshua, how is Claire?" I ask, looking to him curiously after letting him go,

"She's well, in fact I believe she may be pregnant! But it's a little too early to say for definite, she has the most odd craving for sweet potatoe pie, but I don't mind since its my favourite" he says, I laugh at this which he joins in with his own merry laughter.

"And how have you been my dear friend?" he asks, I smile at this,

"I have been well, I visited some family a little while ago, I'm to meet our old friend here soon, he send me a message to meet him here, said it was urgent" I say, he nods at this,

"Gandalf must know what he is doing, he always does. I do believe that is him coming up now behind us" he says, looking behind me, I turn at this and stand to my full height when I see none other than Gandalf himself. He smiles widely when he sees me looking at him, I cant not return the feeling, I haven't seen my teacher in such a long time now.

I hurry over and give him a hug, hearing him chuckle near my ear when I do this, returning the hug,

"My dear Eruanna, it is wonderful to see you again" he says, I pull away and smile happily to him,

"It is the same seeing you Master Gandalf, how have you been?" I ask, he frowns slightly at this,

"I see your training with Saruman has been strict to the point of giving us titles, come now child you have done and should always from this point on always refer to me as Gandalf, no master is needed" he says, I smile at this and nod in acceptance, my teachings were a little strict in this subject with my teacher Saruman, but they taught me the discipline I needed in my practice.

"What is it you are in need of help with Gandalf, in your letter you gave a wave of urgency," I say, looking to him questioningly, waving Joshua away as he walks away with his wheelbarrow.

"I am in need of you to come with me along with fourteen other members on a quest of highest importance" he says, I frown at this, the both of us walking together towards the Green Dragon inn, tacking up our horses to the posts provided,

"What kind of quest Gandalf?" I ask, going to a table with him sat in front of me,

"Well, you know how the lonely mountain has been occupied with a certain dragon, but that mountain is not rightfully his" he says, I nod at this, knowing the tale of the dwarves of Erebor,

"It rightfully belongs to the line of Durin, dwarves. But the dwarves of Erebor left that mountain – though not by choice of course, they're scattered around the place, some took refuge with the other dwarven clans" I say, remembering my encounters with some of the high dwarves of middle Earth, Dain coming to mind, with his wit and humour, I must remember to visit him again he promised a dwarves feast the next time I was near his realm and he promised that I would get to look in their libraries too, he has such a rich collection.

"Yes you are quite right my dear. But I have been feeling a darker power rising, I believe from your last letter to me that you have sensed this too" he says, I nod in confirmation, at first it was only a little thing, but it has grown considerably since, but not enough for it to warrant much worry, but I still wanted to hear what my teacher felt on the matter.

"I believe that whatever power may be rising will seek to allegiance with the dragon residing in Erebor" he said, I nod at this,

"Smaug" I say, knowing the name of the dragon living there,

"Yes, imagine the power the enemy wound have with a dragon on its side" he says, I nod in agreement, with a dragons allegiance an army wound wipe out cities.

"Who do you think this enemy is Gandalf?" I ask, wanting to know what I thinks it could be, I fear for his answer but we need to know what we are up against.

"I am not entirely sure my dear, the more I learn then I may know better of the entity of who we are looking for. As soon as I know I will inform you I swear. However, the reason why I sent for you is that I would like you to join myself and the others on a quest, it will be dangerous but I would not as you to do something I did not think you are capable of" he says, at this I lean on my elbows on the wooden table before us, I look up in time for a bar maid to come to us,

"Some wine please, some bread and cheese as well for myself and my friend please" I say, she smiles at me for this and nods, walking back over the bar.

I look back to Gandalf, wondering if this talk of the dragon may be the reason behind this quest he is inviting me on, fourteen individuals as well? But who would want to come along on a quest, and to the lonely mountain of all places…oh I see.

"You wish for me to come along with you and the dwarves of Erebor to help take back their mountain from the dragon" I say, he smiles at me with that look in his eyes, that look of pride which makes me feel almost breathless, the look of pride from the man who I consider a father after all that he has done for me in this life.

"Your intelligence appears to grow every time I see you my dear. Yes I plan to invite you with myself, dwarves and possibly a hobbit to the lonely mountain in hopes of defeating the dragon Smaug and getting them back their kingdom" he says, I nod at this, hit the nail apparently with my speculation.

"Gandalf you are aware of the sickness that gold has on the line of Durin, it made Thrain the last king to rein under the mountain mad. I remember that look in his eyes" I say, remembering my visit there, Elrond sent me to give pardon to Thrain for his absence in the celebrations as his wife was unwell. Thrain had a look in his eye every time he looked at that treasure horde, I was given a tour of the whole mountain by him, his son Thror and his grandson Thorin. Thorin himself asked me if I knew of any cure for his grandfather's illness, but I did not know of any cure that would help his grandfather, but I did swear to look into it and send him message if I did find anything. I never found anything much about it, only that it was named 'Gold Sickness' or otherwise named 'Dragon sickness.' It's a mental change that makes a person susceptible to high levels of greed, illogical and can make a person violent. I sent my findings to Thorin in a private letter for him, he sent his thanks in return, asking me to come to the mountain when I was available. But I wasn't able to ever visit again, as the dragon had taken the mountain.

As soon as I heard what had happened, I raced to the dwarves aid, helping where I could, being an advisor and spokesperson to help them settle into cities and villages when the townspeople were not sure of allowing them in, but I gave them all my word that the dwarves would not step out of line, and they never did, only grateful for a place where they could stay after having their home taken away so brutally.

"Who are the dwarves that you have called upon?" I ask, wanting to know whom Gandalf has invited, I know some dwarves who would gladly take to the challenge, especially Thorin, he's always been on the look out of a way to get his kinsmen their home back.

"You will see soon enough" says Gandalf, just as the bar maid comes with out drinks and food, but as I eat I cant help but know that look in Gandalf's face, he has a surprise fro me apparently, I will allow for him to have his way, you never know, I may meet some familiar faces.

Hey guys hope you liked this beginning of the story. Look forward to reading your comments and maybe some suggestions, love ya! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Eruanna POV

I only went into the back to use the lavatory, and when I am back my eyes felt like they were growing inside, before me are eight dwarves stood around Gandalf, apparently protesting about something, if my ears are correct and they usually are they wish to buy beverages,

"We do not have time for a drink, you will have your fill when we go to our destination, ah Eruanna!" Gandalf says, saying slightly louder when he says my name upon seeing me. The dwarves around him turn upon hearing my name and follow Gandalf's eyes to me, and I am thoroughly surprised,

"Lassie!" they shout, and I smile widely at seeing them all,

"My friends!" I shout back, receiving hugs from them all, chuckling at almost being thrown to the floor with the force of their hugs,

"Oh it is so good to see you Nori, Dori, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bifur and is that Ori? You've grown," I say, hugging the last one, he blushes at this, the last I saw him he was half the height he is now,

"It is a great blessing that you are here lass, are you here to aid us on our quest?" asks Gloin, I nod to him in answer, the men cheering at this, I smirk at this,

"Aye we are lucky to have you with us, your skills will come in handy where we are going" says Oin, I nod in agreement, hearing the others do the same,

"Well gentlemen lets journey first to our meeting place, I believe you all brought with you hungry stomachs" I say, they all laugh and cheer at this, it feels like only yesterday I was last with these fine men.

I walk over to my rucksack where I left it at the table myself and Gandalf occupied previously and sling in onto my back, Gandalf passing me my staff which I nod in thanks for, my index finger unconsciously stroking the wood, I still remember the day I received it,

Flash back:

 _All my training from the past twenty years have paid off at this moment in time, I'm stood within the woods of Lothlorien, before the Lady Galadriel and her husband lord Celeborn, though their names to me, are grandmother and grandfather._

" _You have done well my dear, you have trained with your powers, with your self discipline, the ways of protecting yourself and those around you. You have sworn to protect middle earth from those who would do harm to the land and the beings whom live upon and below. For this we give you, your staff" says Celeborn whom steps down from the single step above me and presents me with a beautiful looking staff, light wood with what looks like dark gems growing out of it in some areas and from the top._

 _( . )_

" _With this staff you will protect those in need and fight for the good of middle earth" he says, I bow my head at this, accepting my charges, then look back up to him and gently take the staff, its beyond beautiful._

" _Well done my dear, we're all very proud of you" he says, I smile at this and nod in thanks, seeing my grandmother smiling at me proudly, along with Gandalf my mentor and my uncle Elrond, all looking at me with pride, I feel so light with all the feelings within me from knowing how they feel about me, that they all knew I would get here through all the hardships and lessons I have gone through to finally be here._

End Flashback

"Come along then, we don't want to be late" Gandalf says, bringing me out of my thoughts, I nod and follow behind them, Nori coming to walk beside me for us to talk, hearing of his latest schemes and finding that he is still doing some thieving but not as much as he used to.

"Been on any adventures lass?" he asks, I smile at this,

"Not as exciting as you I'm afraid, more lessons with one of my mentors. And been to see family that's about it to be honest" I say, knowing that it sounds rather boring to be honest what I have been doing, training and such is hard - no doubt about that but I haven't been anywhere new or done something memorable really.

"What about that prince of yours?" he asks, I frown at this knowing whom he means,

"No I haven't seen him in a long time now Nori" I say, not liking to think about that part of my past.

Looking forward I see that the head group has gone into a garden of a hobbits, stood in front of the lovely round front door, this must be our destination, but why are we at a hobbit home?

"Now then, all of you be on your best behaviour, our host may be a little surprised at our presence, but just carry on with making the feast and we shall all enjoy a good meal and soon have our meeting" Gandalf says, I frown at this, something tells me he didn't inform our host of our coming to his home.

Suddenly the front door opens, causing all those who were leaning against the door to fall backward, I cover my mouth trying to muffle my laugh, hearing them complaining and yelling at those above them to get off them.

"Gandalf" says the hobbit who I see before me at the doorway, the dwarves let themselves into the home.

"May we come in good sir?" I ask, standing outside the doorway after stepping beside Gandalf, the hobbit looking to me in shock, I know what that look is, almost all hobbits admire elves, and with one half of my heritage I received such ears.

"O-of course! Please come inside" he says, stepping to the side for Gandalf and myself to enter his home,

"Thank you" I say, finding a corner and carefully lean my staff against the wall and putting my rucksack on the floor and fold my cloak to place on top of it neatly, I look down at myself in case I have any dirt on me. Wearing my knee-high boots, thick leggings (I don't know what they were properly called but by calling it this you know what I am talking about.) white blouse with my armour corset over it.

Full outfit: ( . )

I look around and see a few more dwarves then the ones we came with, I spot Dwalin, Kili and Fili who I am pleased to see,

"Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing the lovely lady Eruanna?"

I turn in shock to see Balin!

"Balin!" I shout, hurrying over and hugging him, going to my knees for him to hug me back,

"Its so good to see you, I swear it's the whole group with Fili and Kili here, well all except Thorin of course" I say smiling at him after we break the hug,

"Don't worry he will be here" he says, I look to him in shock,

"He's coming too? I'm not surprised considering" I say he nods in agreement,

"Gandalf didn't tell you who was coming?" he asks, I nod with a smirk,

"Usual Gandalf" I say chuckling, which he does the same, knowing he knows what Gandalf is like.

"Aunt Eruanna!" cries two voices at the same time, I turn in time to be barrelled by two very familiar dwarves,

"Hey you two! Kili I swear you are looking more like Thorin every day, Fili your beard is growing well, how is your mother Dis?" I ask after they let go, I was given the title "aunt" by Dis their mother when I helped with the birth of these two, she had trouble with the births but with a little help from me she gave birth to two healthy boys and she recovered very well.

"She's good, wasn't too fond of us joining the quest but we promised we would return and we'll be with uncle so that helped" says Fili, I nod at this, allowing them to lead me to the dining room, I have to lower my head slightly from the height of the ceiling, then again it is built for a hobbit, not an elf or a wizard, as I witness Gandalf bang his head on the chandelier, hearing him naming the dwarves with his fingers, counting perhaps?

Bifur comes over, also hearing him counting, then telling us that Thorin is not here yet, since the accident he is unable to speak normally but we all learned to understand his new language,

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short" Gandalf says,

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come" says Dwalin, who gives me a half hug, I smile at him which he returns with a nod, knowing he prefers to keep the warrior pose on, not the soft side.

I go to the table and begin to help with the dish settings and mugs, remembering when I last saw Thorin, he was last working as a blacksmith in a village he and Dis were living in with Fili and Kili and a few others from Erebor.

His life changed so drastically in a few years, his home taken away and then when looking for a new home were fighting against goblins and orks where he lost his father and grandfather, I was there that day, after receiving a letter to ask for my assistance in the battle, I had immediately set off with my own weapons, armour and some supplies for healing and I helped the dwarves as best as my ability would provide, their loses were high, about the only survivors are under this roof minus Thorin, it will certainly be nice to see my friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

Eruanna POV

I struggle not to laugh at how the dwarves ignore the poor hobbit, true it is very rude of us to be here considering we were not invited and for Gandalf to pull this is a little much, but at least the hobbit granted me permission to be here, though I am not too sure if he did so only because of my elven heritage or because he was so fed up with all the dwarves he wanted someone who could keep the peace, trouble is that I can be equally as bad as the dwarves really.

"Excuse me M-Miss?"

I look down to my side to see the hobbit stood there looking up at me shyly, I smile at him for this and sit on the seat beside me so I am nearer to his height,

"Yes?" I ask, looking to him in question,

"May I ask you your name?" he asks, I smile at this, a little surprised at myself that I hadn't told him yet,

"My name is Eruanna, what may I ask is your name?" I ask smiling gently, he smiles at this happily,

"My name is Bilbo Baggins" he says, I squint at this that name sounds familiar,

"Are you by chance related to a Joshua Took?" I ask, he looks a little irritated by my question, perhaps bad blood between the families? But I wonder why as Joshua is a lovely man, wouldn't hurt anyone even if they had done him wrong, I however would subtly make a root upturn and trip them as revenge,

"Yes, he is my cousin. Did you travel here with the dwarves? Or did you come with Gandalf?" he asks,

"Gandalf send me a message asking for my presence, these fine men I have known for a long time, please do not think badly of them Master Baggins, they may look rough but they a heart of gold" I say,

"Gold? Did someone say gold?" asks Nori, I smirk at Bilbo for this,

"Yes Nori, I was telling Master Baggins about the gold you found in that garden" I say, his eyes perk up at that, I leave him to tell Bilbo about the story, hopefully this will calm Bilbo down a little, he does appear to be one to enjoy a good story from quick inspection of his collection of books.

"Excuse me, Mr Gandalf?"

I look to my left to see Dori holding a tray with what I can smell is camomile tea!

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" he asks Gandalf, perfectly pouring some into a tea cup,

"Oh no, thank you Dori. A little red wine for me, I think" Gandalf says, I smirk at this, he's a sucker for red wine,

"Dori! May I accept your chamomile?" I ask, catching him before he leaves, he perks up at this, stopping and handing me the cup,

"Waste not – want not" we both say, us both laughing afterwards,

"Truly my dear, it doesn't seem like days ago that you were with these fine men" Gandalf says, I straighten at this after having bent down to accept the cup from Dori a little, well I say straighten, I'm still bent slightly because of the way of the roofs height,

"I cherish every memory I have with my friends Gandalf, I still remember inviting you to that wine festival at that village and the look of mirth on your face when I had arranged it all for your day of birth" I say smiling happily at the memory, he chuckles at this,

"I was still not very happy with the lady Galadriel for enclosing that information to you" he says, I smirk at this, not at all sorry,

"She was only too happy to help me when I told her the reason behind why I wanted to know" I say, he smiles at this, Gandalf and my grandmother are very dear friends, they have a love for one another not as partners or lovers but true friends who would stand beside the other no matter what.

"Dear sistrumm, I would like for you to sit with me at the table, we have much to talk about" says Dwalin who comes over with a mug in his hand, I smile at him for this,

"I'd be honoured kronul" I say, he smiles at me from this, leading me to the long table they have all put together finding the food all laid out already and the other dwarves and Gandalf also coming to the table.

Dwalin wasn't too fond of me for a little while when I first made myself known to the dwarves of Erebor, but after a while of my stay in the mountain he began to without me realising at first, look out for me, had seen me training one day and began to teach me ways of fighting like a dwarf where I began adding these techniques into my own fighting style. He would work me tirelessly but I began to grow a need to impress him, to see those looks of pride he would give me when I would best another dwarf much stronger than me, and then it turned into a relationship that I had not expected, he became a brother to me. That was something I had never thought to seek, the only other person I have ever considered a brother is Haldir.

But Dwalin treats me as a warrior, a sister he never had and one he trained and loved like he would his own. We have even had squabbles and fights that siblings would have, Balin bless him has had to calm us down many a time, but we would always clear up and end up apologising.

We even fought side by side at the battle to re-claim Moria and not one ork was safe within a mile of us, we fought back to back, keeping our eye on the prize whilst also watching out for the other, if one looked in trouble we would assist.

"Did you get my present beginning of this year?" he asks after we are seated, Kili having already handing me a mug of ale, you really do need grow accustomed to the taste when living with dwarves for so long.

"I did Dwalin, my message must have gotten lost, the engravings are flawless your skill is improving" I say, unconsciously feeling the handle of my dagger that I have hidden in my boot, I have one in each, they are different from the other, but both crafted by Dwalin.

(The two daggers:

. /2477/3842280054_

. )

After a fair amount of time – and a belching contest – we began to start looking around the place more, knowing the others will start to clean, hearing the hobbit complaining about some things, a doily and some other small things, I don't think I have ever heard anyone complain so much about small things as he has,

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" asks Gandalf, I smirk at this, heading back into the room where we recently dined,

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asks, I smile lightly at hearing him not complaining about me being here, I look to Dwalin seeing him frowning at hearing Bilbo's complaining,

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" he exclaims, I look down to try and hide my smirk, the lad is obviously not used to having so many under his roof,

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asks standing before Bilbo, I watch in case the hobbit blows up at him, Ori is an innocent soul and would take anything like that to heart,

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me" Fili says taking the plate and throwing it to what I can assume is someone else, I smirk at this, knowing how this will pan out, I make my way to the kitchen and grab a cloth, Bifur at the sink already, a few plates already being thrown to him to clean in the sink and as soon as he does this I wipe them clean and had spin to the side to hand it to Gloin, this going repetitive,

"Excuse me! That's my mother's west farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" shouts Bilbo, I hear a rhythmic drumming of fists and feet stomping on the table and wooden floor and utensils being sharpened, adding to the tune,

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo says, I smirk at Gloin when I hand him the next plate seeing him beginning to laugh,

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur says tauntingly

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" sings Kili, I smirk at this,

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks" sings Fili,

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates" I sing,

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" we all sing, we know the song but we change the name, it's a song that the cooks from Dain's kingdom started and got heard by others and it travelled. It's good to be around these people again.

'Sistrumm' roughly translates "Sister"

"Kronul"roughly translates "brother"

I get my words and names from this site please tell me if wrong as will have to re-learn dwarvish lol

/TheDwarvenLanguage


	4. Chapter 4

Eruanna POV

I laugh with the others at the look Bilbo gives when seeing his entire collection of pots and cups and culinary clean and stacked on his clean table.

Suddenly I hear knocks on the door, all of us hearing it from seeing everyone around looking to the door as well as myself,

"He is here" Gandalf says, I smile at this, the dwarves making their way to the doorway, I smirk thinking of how to surprise the prince.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice, would not have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door" Thorin says, I smile as I lean against the wall slightly out of sight,

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo says,

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of

our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says, I remember seeing it when we arrived outside the hobbit hole.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asks,

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks, I shake my head slightly at this, Thorin and his antics, wanting to know someone's fighting preference when they meet them, a strategy his grandfather taught him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks,

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo says.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Says Thorin, the dwarves laughing at his comment,

"What was it you said I looked like when you first met me Thorin? A hand-maiden? A servant?" I ask, slowly stepping around the corner I was hid behind, my eyes finding his who is looking at me with surprise, a smile growing on his face,

"A princess whom had never seen battle" he says, taking a step forward to me, I smile widely at this,

"But by the time I met you, I had been in four battles, one of those in the darkest battles Middle Earth had seen. Looks are not everything Prince Thorin" I say, he looks down for a second and looks back to me and nods, we bow to one another in respect, then laugh and share a hug,

"It is a blessing to find you here Eruanna" he says, I nod in agreement, we lead him to the table where we saved him some food.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks, I lean against the wall to allow Gandalf the chair so that Thorin can sit, after his long journey he needs the rest.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin says, I nod at this, knowing that after Thorin told us that he had been to a meeting with the dwarven clans to ask to recruit them for the journey.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Thorin asks, I look to Thorin from this, surely Dain will join us,

"They will not come" Thorin says, I frown at him for this, why would Dain refuse?

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin says, I look down at this, hearing the others murmurs of disappointment from the news.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks, I look to him to see he's stood by the archway between the dining room and the corridor,

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf says, Bilbo nodding in agreement and going to I assume get more candle light.

He brings a candle to the table where I see Gandalf spreading a small map out on the table that he brought out from his pocket.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single

solitary peak." Gandalf says, I stand up a bit straighter to look down at the map, it showing Erebor, the lonely mountain with the drawing of a dragon flying over it, Smaug.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo says, reading from the maps title,

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin says,

""Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin says, I narrow my eyes at this, that could mean either Smaug would already be dead or when this time happens then he will die around that time of events.

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asks, who I look to see has a look of fear on him,

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our

age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals " Bofur says before Bilbo interrupts him

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Says Ori, I smile widely at him for this, the others cheering in agreement, Dori having him sit back down after he rose and said this, clearly not impressed by Dori outburst.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin says, I narrow my eyes at him playfully he smirks at me for this after catching my eye, the others objecting to his words,

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili says, I smile a this, the others cheering in agreement,

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili says, I smirk at this, turning my head slightly in trying to hide it,

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" but he's interrupted by Dori,

"How many then?" he asks, the dwarves all looking to him,

"Uh what?" Gandalf asks,

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori shouts, the others arguing over the number of dragons he's killed, but Gandalf only coughs slightly after smoking his pipe probably trying to use it to find time to think of a way to get out of the question, the answer is he hasn't defeated any dragons ever, even I know this.

Guardians of the Valar done necessarily go out fighting dragons a lot, kings and knights mostly do that.

I look to Thorin who meets my eyes, both of us growing annoyed with the dwarves arguing, he jumps to his feet looking at them all,

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully

ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" he shouts, I smile at this, seeing the dwarves cheering

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin says,

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says, who I see twiddling his fingers and producing a key, dwarvish make I believe,

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks, looking at the key as if it is a priceless treasure, I myself have never seen it before so do not know where it came from or to what door it opens.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf says, handing Thorin the key,

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili says, I look to him at this and then back to Thorin, my eyes catching at the map where Gandalf is pointing at the ruins with his pipe,

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf says, ah so the key opens a door into the mountain, now I understand, Thorin would then have known about the key, he made it a point to know every nuck and cranny of the mountain, any secret passages or room he knew of them.

"There's another way in!" Kili says, looking excited, making me smile,

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden

somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says, when he says this I know of whom he speaks of, well one of many but I have a feeling I know who he is talking of.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori says,

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo says,

"And are you?" Gloin asks, all eyes now on the hobbit who knows no idea of the plans Gandalf and the company have in store for him, that's if he agrees to come.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asks, looking confused, like he got left out of a conversation, which I know that he has been.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" says Ori, everyone laughing along with him,

"M Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo says, well its good to know that he isn't one,

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says, I smirk at this, no he is not, Bilbo nodding in agreement,

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin says, the dwarves already beginning to argue, a big debate on whether Bilbo is burglar material or not.

However, drawing my attention, Gandalf rises to his full height, and looking at the dwarves with anger, darkness beginning to cover the room from him using his power, I straighten at this,

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf says in a deep voice, he's only used this a few times before me but those were for very good reasons, and this time used to quieten them all,

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they

choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifthteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf says, looking to Thorin who I look to see is taking in what Gandalf has said,

"Very well. We will do it your way." says Thorin, but I catch the anxious look on Bilbo's face, perhaps we should have asked Bilbo first before presuming he is coming,

"Give him the contract" Thorin says, Bofur, but Bilbo I see shaking his head trying to protest to all this,

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur says, Balin now standing up producing a contract from within his coat and hands it to Bilbo

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin says, standing beside me, both of us watching as Bilbo slowly starts to look at the contract and begins to read

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifthteenth of total profit, if

any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" he asks looking to us surprised,

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur says, I look to Bilbo concerned, he looks a little breathless,

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asks, himself also seeing Bilbo looking a state of nauseous, he looks a little pained,

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." He says, I frown keeping an eye on him just in case,

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur says, I look to him with narrowed eyes,

""Air, I I I need air." Bilbo says gasping,

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur says, I glare at him for this, him finally seeing this and catching on to me trying to silently tell him to be quiet. I look back to Bilbo to see him trying to compose himself looking to us all, straightening up and breathing heavily,

"Hmmm. Nope." He mutters and begins to fall, my eyes widen at this, I extend my hand out to him and with some magic I stop him from hitting the floor, levitating him up slightly,

"Bofur you were not being helpful in the slightest" I say, looking to him, feeling like I am scolding a child,

"Thank you my dear, let us take him to his chair" Gandalf says, I nod at this, letting him get up first and walk in front before I have Bilbo follow behind him, me behind him,

"Just in this chair if you will my dear" he says, I nod at this, resting Bilbo down in a chair in front of the fireplace.


End file.
